Love Is A Four Letter Word
by xonmyownx
Summary: Merry has feeling for Pippin and is going insane hiding them. Suddenly a girl from the 21st century falls into The Shire and mixes the whole place up a bit. My first Fan fiction on this site! Please read and review!


Alright everyone this is my very first fanfic on here so please be gental! I would like to know what you think too. Thanks for reading!!

* * *

**Love is a Four Letter Word**  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Merry awoke with a scream. He looked around his room. Last night really did happen. He sighed. He didn't want this to be real. He didn't want to be hurt. He didn't want to hide his feelings for Pippin. It is not always taught but it just goes without saying that you are not to like another hobbit boy. Sam and Frodo were together but no one knew that besides him and Pippin.  
  
He got up and out of bed. He dressed for the day and then opened his window. The soft breeze came through the window. It was the first day of fall and how he loved this time of year, the leaves were turning colors and the harvest was coming in. It was cool outside, but not too cold and most certainly not hot, the perfect weather. Merry stood in front of his window starring out into the day and taking in the breeze but finally he closed the window and went to Pip's house.  
  
On the way to Pippin's Merry went through what happened the other day.  
He and Pippin were getting into trouble, as always, and they were now running through the woods. Pippin sat down on a tree stump and Merry sat down next to him. They had stolen Frodo's Journal from his home. Pippin opened the Journal and began to read...  
  
"Today Sam and I took a long walk. I told him about everything even how I felt for him. Sam feels the same. (at this Pippin began to giggle. Merry secretly melted. He loved Pippin's laugh.) We're going to keep everything to ourselves" -  
Pippin stopped and said "Well they did an okay job of that but besides us."  
"Well they can't hide anything from us!"  
Pippin began to search for a much more recent date and something much more juicy.  
"Of course not."  
"Pippin, I have kind of an odd question..."  
"Have a go at it."  
"Do you think its alright Frodo and Sam being together?"  
"Well, I was taught that was wrong... always. I love Sam and Frodo, well in a friend sort of way, and whatever they choose is up to them."  
Pippin's hopes sank a little but he didn't want to give up.  
He inquired yet again..  
"But have you ever...you know... felt that way?"  
"No! Never! That's disgusting Merry!!"  
Merry lied to hide that he was hurt.  
"I know, I'm just teasing."  
"You better."  
  
When Merry got home that night he wrecked his room, cried and screamed. Pippin though his feelings for him were gross. He loved Pippin. He's loved him for 2 and a half years and Pippin just thought he was gross. It was a knife to his heart. When Merry finally settled that night, he crawled into bed and cried himself to sleep.

Merry was finally at Pippin's door. He decided to pretend like nothing happened at all. Pippin answered.  
  
"Hi Mer-."  
Merry cut him off  
"Pippin! You look terrible! What's wrong?"  
"I'm sick. Do you still want to be here?"  
"Yes I do. Go lay down and I'll take care of you."  
He obeyed and went into his room and lied down. Merry was so existed because he got to take care of his little hobbit all day! He didn't mind one bit they weren't going to be getting into mischief.  
  
Merry carried a bowl of nice hot soup over to Pippin.  
"Sit up."  
"Giving me orders now are we?"  
"Would you rather this in your mouth or in your crotch?"

Pippin mumbled something but Merry ignored it thinking that it was most likely another one of his sarcastic remarks.  
Merry lifted the spoon full of soup, blew on it and brought it towards Pippin's mouth.  
"You're feeding me too? Oh this is too good to be true!!!"  
Merry wanted to throw the soupspoon and confess to him about everything but he guessed that the comment wasn't meant the way he had taken it.

Merry spoon-fed Pippin until the whole bowl was gone.  
"Okay Pip, now you need rest."  
"Rest on one of the very first days of Fall!? Nooo! Merry, don't make me!"  
Merry began to tuck Pippin in tightly.  
"Okay, but only for a little bit."  
Pippin snuggled in to the bed and wiggled around so that the blanket was free on one side.  
He patted the bed.

Merry wasn't sure what he wanted so he gave him the one eyebrow look.  
"If I have to nap then you are napping with me!"  
Merry tired to sound as calm as possible but he was bursting with excitement.  
"In the same bed?"  
"We're cousins and we're both guys, I'm not going to do anything gross, Merry!!!"  
His heart sank a little. Pippin thought this was gross but to him it felt so beautiful. He must not let Pippin see his feelings.  
"Alright, but if you try anything weird I will disown you in a heart beat!"  
Merry and Pippin slept till a little around One O'clock in the afternoon. When Merry awoke Pippin was still fast asleep. He seemed so peaceful so Merry dared not to disturb him. Merry knew Pippin was a heavy sleeper so he leaned over the bed and kissed his forehead. Merry crept out of the house and on the path back to his own.

Walking along the road Merry played out in his head what he would have done if he really would have thrown the soupspoon and confessed to Pippin. Right when he and Pippin were about the have the most intimate kiss (in the happy version of what the outcome could have been) something fell in a wooded area quiet near the path. Merry stopped and looked around suspiciously. He then heard and "Owe" "AHH!" and what sounded like a few curse words in between someone trying to stand up. He ventured into the wooded area and there was a girl and not just any girl, but one of the most beautiful girl's he's ever seen. Merry was never a type of person to like what everyone else did. Most of the hobbit boys in The Shire liked skinny little hobbit girls who are stuck up and snobby. He liked whatever. This girl was not just whatever though. She looked over herself.  
  
"Holy shit, I'm really.... short or maybe these trees are just tall. Wait... trees... I was just at school! Oh my gosh what happened to me!!! The bell rang I came out of class and.... Oh no... I don't remember what happened!!!!!!  
She stood up and brushed off the leaves from her dress. She was a beautiful site to see. An all black dress with the fall leaves surrounding her. She seemed odd though, not really weird in Merry's taste but just, out of place.  
Merry cleared his throat. The girl whirled around in astonishment to see Merry standing there in his clothes. My... he looked like a... hobbit!  
"Hello, you seem to be lost?"  
"Yea, I kinda think I am. Where am I anyway?"  
"You are in The Shire!"  
"What!?"  
"Middle Earth you know!"  
Merry giggled. The girl looked like a hobbit. How could she not know of The Shire!?  
"I'm in.... no... no wa-"  
The girl fell over. Merry panicked at first but then he remembered seeing this happen to his mother once when Farmer Maggot told her how much Merry owed in crop money. She was in shock or disbelief. Why would this girl be in shock, he didn't know but he did know it was a good idea to take her back to his house. He picked her up and walked as swiftly as he could back to his humble home and he though to himself, "This should be an interesting tale to explain."


End file.
